Just a Nightmare
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Leo and Raph got captured and Stockman experimented on both of them. Mikey and Donnie managed to save them, but that didn't mean that the experiment wouldn't work. The two of them start having terrible nightmares that will get worse and worse until they reach a point where they won't know what is real and what isn't. They will have to find a cure before their brothers go mad.
1. He Just Knew

**Hello! After so much time, I'm back with a new story. I decided to start writting in english so more people could read my stories. About this story, I think it will be a good one, so, please give it a chance and read it. If you like it, you can share it with your friends for them to read it too :) You can tell me your feedback in the reviews and I'll accept good and bad reviews. I just want this story to be a good one, so if you don't like it, please let me know for me to improve. I'll try to update soon :D**

 **Thanks for reading :3**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

 _He_ _Just Knew_.

He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he didn't know why, but he just knew. Leonardo knew that he was punished. He was staying home that night while his brothers were going out for the night patrol. He wasn't sure about the reason why he was punished. He didn't remembered doing anything wrong, but he never really thought about it. He was punished that night and he was staying home, doing chores.

"Are you sure about going to the night patrol without me?" He asked to his brothers.

"Yeah Leo, we can take care of ourselves." Raph answered.

"Really? You always need someone to keep you out of trouble." He joked.

"Looks like we are free tonight."

"Donnie is right. Enjoy your chores." Mikey said with a smile on his face as they left the house, leaving Leo alone. Splinter wasn't at home either. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he didn't know why, but he just knew. Leonardo knew that he was home alone.

He walked to the kitchen and thought about how to start. He decided to begin washing the dishes. Before starting, he went to Mikey's room and grabbed a radio. He took it to the kitchen and put some music on. He never really did that because he didn't liked to bother his brothers with his music, but now, he was home alone. He was free.

He was about to start washing the dishes, when he noticed that the dish soap was missing. The dish soap was probably over. Donnie had some in his lab. He went out of the kitchen and walked through Donnie's lab. He left the music playing. He entered to the lab and opened the drawer where he founded a new dish soap. Before he closed the drawer, he heard that his music stopped playing. He wondered what could've happened. He was home alone. No one could have turned off his music. He just decided to think that something disconnected the radio.

He closed the drawer and exited Donnie's lab, when Leonardo heard a whistle. Someone was whistling a song on the kitchen. He figured that he was not home alone after all. Leonardo started feeling scared.

"Guys?" He spoke, waiting for a response that never camed. "Sensei?" No response again.

The wistle kept going on. Leonardo took his hands to his back, trying to grab his Katana swords, but he discovered that he didn't have any. He walked slowly to the kitchen. Leonardo was shaking in fear. When he was in front of the kitchen's door, he could see beyond the curtains that separated the kitchen from the hallway. A man was standing in his kitchen. He was whistling the song. He wore a hat and he was kind of dancing. Leonardo couldn't see the face of the man.

"W-who are you?" Leonardo talked. He was afraid.

The man stopped whistling. He turned his head slowly to Leonardo, who could see a small grin behind the man's hat. The man took a knife from the kitchen. Leonardo was in shock. He was so scared that he couldn't move. The man turned his face to Leonardo. Now, Leo could see his entire face. The man's eyes reflected insanity. Without any warning, the man ran with the knife in his hand towards Leonardo. Leonardo felt a strong pain in his chest. He shouted, falling to the ground.

He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he didn't know why, but he just knew. Leonardo knew that he was dead.

"Ah!" Leonardo woke up with a loud scream. He looked around to make sure that he was alone and safe. Then, he standed up and turned the lights on. He looked around again. No man in his room. He was safe.

"Leo, are you ok?" Donnie entered to his brother's room, worried about him.

Leo didn't respond. He took a Katana and walked to the kitchen. Donnie followed Leo. He was kind of worried

about his brother. That wasn't normal. Leo entered to the kitchen with the intention to fight someone, but no one was there. He turned on the lights of the kitchen, but still, the kitchen was empty. Leo sighted in relief.

"What's up with you Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing, I just... I thought that a man was in the kitchen."

"Uh, why would a man be here? It's 3 o'clock on the morning. Besides, the humans don't even know about our existence."

"Yeah... You're right. It was just a nightmare."

"Nightmare? Didn't Stockman mentioned something about...?"

"I don't care what Stockman said. I'm fine, Raph is fine."

"But..."

"End of the story Donnie. Anyway, why are you awake at 3 o'clock on the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was working on my lab."

"Well, you should go to sleep. We have training tomorrow."

"I know... Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes Donnie, just go to sleep."

"Fine."

Donnie left the kitchen. Leo stood there for a second. It was just a nightmare. He turned off the lights and walked to his room. He had to be ok. After all, Stockman's experiment on them shouldn't be working. He wasn't done when they escaped. Raoh and him should be just fine, or so he wished.

 **So that was it :) please leave a review. This was sort of an introduction, the next chapter will talk about how did that happened and will explain maybe all of the things that are not clear on this one. Hope you enjoyed :3**


	2. The New Substance

**Hello everyone! I finally had time to end this chapter. Sorry for taking too long writing this, but I had to do many projects. Anyway, the chapter is finally here! Thanks a lot for following, reviewing and giving a "favorite" to this story! It means a lot for me! Now, enjoy!**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

 _"The New Substance"_

 _The night before…_

The turtles decided to do something different that night. They were tired and they didn't wanted to go to check on the Kraang or Shredder's lair for nothing, so instead of fighting, they decided to train, perhaps, Leo decided to train that night. Obviously, his brothers preferred to spend the night watching movies or eating pizza, but Splinter ordered Leo to dedicate the night to training, so they didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Asked Leo, standing with his brothers in a roof.

"Ready for what Leo?" Raph replied.

"Ninja Hide and Seek. Mikey, you'll have to find the rest of us. The ones you find will have to help you to look for the others. If you don't find the three of us, you'll do the chores for the ones you didn't found for a week. One, two, three, go!"

"Wait… What?!" Before Mikey could finish the phrase, all of his brothers where hiding already. "That's not fair!" He shouted. "I wasn't ready!"

He realized that he didn't have time for complaining. He had two minutes to find his brothers unless he wanted to do their chores for a whole week. He ran, looking for hiding spots. After some seconds, he found Donnie hiding behind in the stairs of the building.

"Gotcha!" Mikey yelled.

"Ugh, this is no place to play Hide and Seek. There are no hiding spots." Donnie said frustrated.

"Stop complaining Donnie. We have to find the others."

They both started looking. Seconds later, they heard fight noises..

"Mikey! Follow the sound!" Donnie ran.

"Ugh, I guess that they are fighting each other again. Boring!"

They arrived to a building and they noticed lots of Footbots destroyed, lying in the rooftop. Leo and Raph weren't there.

"They weren't fighting each other. They were fighting the Foot."

"I noticed Mikey, but where are they?"

They both heard the sound of a car, riding on the street. Mikey looked at the street.

"Donnie! It's Tiger Claw! He kidnapped Leo and Raph!"

"What? We have to help them!"

 _Meanwhile…_

Raph and Leo were lying unconscious on the floor of the Foot's van, with all of the missing Footbots surrounding them, plus Fishface and Tiger Claw, who were on the front seats, plus Rahzar, who was on the top of the van. When they arrived to Shredder's lair, they were still unconscious, so the Footbots took them out of the van easily.

"Master, we've kidnapped two of the turtles." Claimed Tiger Claw as they arrived to Shredder's throne.

Shredder responded as he saw the two unconscious turtles. "Great. You've brought the two strongest turtles. Where are the two missing turtles?"

"Well, we didn't have enough time to take them too, but don't worry, they'll come to help these ones." Fishface assumed.

"Well done. Meanwhile, take them to Stockman. He said that he wanted to test a new substance."

"As you command, Master Shredder." Rahzar talked.

They all headed to Stockman's lab.

"Did Shredder mentioned something about a new substance?" Fishface asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what could it be. Stockman is insane, plus Shredder's crazy ideas to take vendetta on the turtles, it doesn't sounds too good."

"Rahzar, Fishface, shut up. We are not supposed to care about that stuff. We are payed to follow orders, so stop gossiping."

"Argh… My head."

"The red turtle! He is waking! Rahzar, Fishface, immobilize him!"

"Rahzar? Fishface? What are you doing? Where are my brothers?" Raph shouted as he tried to escape.

"You ask too many questions, little turtle. About your brothers, the blue one is here, the other two will arrive soon and we will be waiting for them." Rahzar answered.

They kept walking to Baxter's lab. When they were about to arrive, Leo woke up, but Tiger Claw immobilized him too.

"Leo, are you alright?" Raph asked to his brother.

"Besides that we will be probably tortured, I'm fine."

Finally, they arrived to Baxter's lab, where they founded Bebop and Rocksteady.

"C'mon man, I believe in you." Bebop insisted.

"Yeah Stockman, I know that you are intelligent enough to make a retro-mutagen." Rocksteady followed.

"No he is not. It's been three years and all he could do was mutate Karai." Fishface interrupted.

"Bradford, Xever, Tiger Claw, what are you doing here?"

"Relax Stockman, we come in peace. Shredder asked us to bring you this two turtles for you to experiment your new substance in them." Tiger Claw responded.

"New substance?" Leo asked nervous.

"Don't ask. We don't know what it is either, but we are about to find out." Rahzar told him.

"Great. Could you please tie them up in those stretchers?"

"Let me go, you freaks!" Raph yelled as he fought in order to escape.

"What the hell are you testing on us? You are all insane!"

"Shut up turtles, we will test that substance on you anyway." Tiger Claw responded as he tied Leonardo to the stretcher.

"Oh my god, this will be epic!" Bebop exclaimed.

"I know. It's like the first time that we are going to be part of something important." Rocksteady said with happiness.

"Can you at least tell us what will the substance do to us?" Leo asked. "I mean, I think that we deserve to know despite that we will be getting it."

"As we said turtles, this is a test. The only thing I can tell is that it is mostly a weapon, so this may not be really nice for you." Stockman answered, as he filled two syringes with a pink stuff.

"Stop it Stockman! You won't get away with it!"

"Sorry Raphael, but I will. It's too late for you. You should have had escaped before. Now, which one of you will be the brave turtle who will get the shot first?"

"I vote for the red one." Rocksteady answered.

"So the red one will be first."

"I'll be first. Leave him alone!" Leonardo shouted, but everyone ignored him.

"Stay away from me Stockman!"

"Just take a deep breath Raphael. This will probably hurt." Stockman laughed as he introduced the big needle deep into Raph's arm, who screamed in pain. While Stockman injected the pink substance, Raph moved brutally, trying to stop the pain. When Stockman was done, he grabbed the other syringe and walked toward Leo.

"Are you ready? Relax, your brother didn't felt a thing."

Leo just closed his eyes, he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Don't you dare Stockman! Not to him!" Raph yelled.

Stockman inserted the needle in Leo's arm, who contained from screaming. It was too painful. He started to moan, move and whimper. Finally Stockman was done.

"Congratulations, you handled pain like a champion, not like this brother of yours."

"Ok, you did it Stockman, now tell us, what was it for?" Leo insisted.

"Could you please take them into those cages? I would like to have a constant view on them so I can write down the effects of my new weapon."

Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface and Rocksteady obeyed and went to untie the turtles from the stretchers. Suddenly, the lights went out on the lab.

"What's going on?" Bebop asked, distracting the others. Then, two ropes fell down from the ceiling, grabbing both, Raph's and Leo's hand and pulling them up. After that. The lights went on again. They all realized that Leonardo and Raphael were gone and when they looked up to the ceiling, they found out that Michelangelo and Donatello had entered to the lab unnoticed and saved their brothers.

"In your face, you morons!" Donnie yelled as Mikey just laughed.

"Well, you can laugh all you want, but your brothers were still injected with my new substance! They will have interminable nightmares, until they become paranoid, so good luck with that!" Baxter shouted angrily.

"We are fine Dexter Stickmen! Good luck telling Shredder that we escaped!" Raph answered, throwing a smoke bomb.

The turtles finally arrived to the sewers.

"Woah man, that's a big bruise in your arm." Mikey exclaimed.

"I know Mikey, shut up." Raph responded.

"What did they do to you two?" Donnie asked.

"Well, Stackboy said it. He tested a substance on us, but we are alright. Besides the painful shot and the big bruise, there is nothing wrong with us."

"Yeah, Leo is right. Thank you for saving us."

"No problem." Mikey yawned.

"Yeah, it's been a long night. We should go to sleep." Donnie suggested.

"You're right. Good night everyone."

With that, they all went to sleep, ignoring the nightmare that they were about to begin.

 **So that's it. Hope that you like it. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how the chapter was! Thanks for reading and goodbye!**


	3. He Was Dying

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for leaving your reviews and following this story! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

 _"He was dying"_

After saying good night to his brothers, Raph went to his room. He just wanted to sleep. He was really tired. He closed the door of his room and took a deep breath. He was finally home. All he wanted to do was sleep. He looked at the big bruise in his arm. Stupid Baxter Stockman, but it didn't mattered. He was now in his room and he was alright. The bruise would heal with time and he was just fine. Nothing else mattered to him.

He took off his belt, knee pads, elbow pads and bandana and put them away. Raph walked to his bed and as he laid down, he grabbed his cellphone and checked his messages. He had a text from Casey.

"Dude, are you alright? Mikey said that Baxter kidnapped you. How is Leo?"

Raph sighted. Couldn't Mikey just wait till the morning to gossip with Casey?

"Thanks for asking. We are fine."

He sent the message, hoping the answer to be enough for Casey, but he figured out that it wasn't. As he was leaving his cellphone, it rang again.

"Raph, tell me! Did Baxter do something to you two?"

He rolled his eyes. Raph wanted to sleep.

"Why don't you ask Mikey? I want to sleep Casey!"

As soon as he sent the text, he received another.

"He doesn't know. Dude tell me!"

He answered immediately.

"No! You can wait till morning light! Goodnight Jones."

With that message sent, he settled up his cellphone for it to be in silence. Now, he could ignore Casey.

Raph stood up and turned off the lights. Finally, he was going to sleep. He closed his eyes for a second, when he started hearing noises. Someone was coughing, but it wasn't a normal coughing. It sounded pretty loud. Raph waited for some seconds, waiting for it to go away, but it didn't.

He stood up angrily and tired, opened the door of his room and walked around to see who was causing such an annoying noise. Raph followed the sound, it was coming from Leo' room. He opened his brother's door.

"Leo, could you please shut-!" Raph stopped talking.

He saw his brother, laying down on his bed. Blood was coming out of his mouth. Leo was drowning with his own blood.

"Donatello! Donnie, come here!" Raph shouted.

He didn't know what to do. He was paralyzed. In shock.

Donnie came in running.

"Oh god." He murmured as he saw his brother. "Raph! Help me to put him on his side!"

Raph obeyed Donnie's orders. Blood fell to the floor, as Leo was still vomiting.

"What do we do?" Raph asked. He had a blurry sight.

"Uh… Help me to take him to my lab."

Raph nodded. He felt weak.

Both of them carried Leo and took him to Donnie's lab. It was a tough way since Leo was still vomiting and Raph wasn't feeling good. When they arrived, Donnie started connecting cables to Leo, to check his pulse and stuff. Raph sat down. He needed energy. He closed his eyes, when he heard Donnie shouting.

"Raph! We are losing him! Leo is dying!"

Raph opened his eyes. He wanted to move and run to his brother, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

"Raph! Come here! I need your help!" Donnie kept yelling.

Raph couldn't respond.

"Raph! He is dead!"

Raph woke up scared. Why was he in his room? Leo was in trouble. He was dying. He got up of his bed and ran out of his room, without noticing that he was not feeling dizzy and weak anymore.

"Leo!" He shouted.

He founded Donnie in the hallway, walking to his room.

"Raph… are you alright?"

"Where is Leo?"

"Uh... In the kitchen. He woke up with a nightmare, but he is fine. Why?"

Before Raph could answer, Leo headed to them.

"Raph? Why are you awake? It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Leo… You are not dying." Raph said.

"… What?"

"I'm starting to worry about you two."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Are you really asking me why? Leo, you woke up with the idea of a man in the kitchen who was going to kill us and Raph wakes up thinking that you are dying! Explain to me the way that's normal for you?"

"They are just nightmares Donnie! Nightmares are completely normal."

"Leo, I need you to understand that this is not normal in neither of you! Tell me when was the last time that you woke up screaming at night and thinking that the nightmare you had was real?"

"It's just a side effect from the medicine that Stockman injected us!"

"Exactly Leo! It's just a side effect that will keep growing and growing until you become paranoid! Both of you!"

"We are fine! Right Raph?"

Raph was still shocked, thinking about his nightmare. It was too real.

"Uh… Yeah, we are just fine."

Donnie sighted with frustration.

"Okay, then just let me see it by myself. I'll take blood samples from both of you and then we'll see."

"Fine, you'll take blood samples tomorrow."

"I didn't said tomorrow Raph."

"Donnie, it's 3 o'clock in the morning!"

"Yes, but you won't be able to sleep anyway. You'll wake up again with another nightmare."

"You don't know that Donnie."

"Then let me prove my point."

Finally, Donnie managed to get them to his lab. They were about to find out what was going on with Raph and Leo.

 **That's it! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Love you guys! Bye!**


	4. What Is It?

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 4! Thanks for leaving a review and following this story. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **So, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

 _"What is it?"_

Donnie took Leo and Raph to his lab. Finally, he could prove that he was right. He betted that he would find something in their blood that could prove his point. Maybe his brothers didn't accept it yet, but he would make them see. Then, he would find an antidote for Baxter's substance and everything would be normal again. He just needed a blood sample.

"Great! Like three hours ago, Baxter decides to give us the most painful shot in our lives, and now, you won't let us go to sleep if you don't get a blood sample. I'm starting to develop a big hatred towards needles." Raph complained, while Donnie pulled out two syringes, some cotton and alcohol.

"Who cares? I need you to believe me."

"Who cares?! I'll tell you who cares! I care! My arm cares!"

"Donnie, Raph is right. I think that you are going too far. It was just a simple shot."

"The one that's being paranoid is you Donnie. You need to sleep too, you know?"

Donnie just ignored them.

"So, who's first?" He asked.

"I'll go first." Raph responded, as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair.

"Okay Raph, just don't move. I'll be done quickly."

"Yes, I know. You don't have to give me the whole introduction. I am aware of what you're going to- Ouch!"

Donnie pulled the needle into Raph's arm without hesitation. He was sick of his brother's complaining.

"Raph, shut up! You don't want to wake up Mikey and Splinter too." Donnie scolded without taking off the sight from Raph's arm.

"Ugh, just get it over with." Raph responded, quickly squeezing his eyes.

"Raph, you are such a crybaby." Leo laughed.

"No I'm not." He yelled.

"Hey! Shut up! Both of you!" Donnie scolded again, as he pulled out the needle. "Okay, you're free to to go."

"Nah, I'll wait for Leo."

"Just be quick Donnie. I want to go to sleep." Leo said as he sat down on the chair.

"Yes, I want to sleep too." Donnie answered, cleaning up Leo's arm and pulling in the needle. Leo closed his eyes and stayed silent the hole process, until Donnie retired the needle.

"All done. You can go to sleep."

"What about you Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I'll stay here, checking the blood samples. It won't take me too long. Like half an hour."

"Uh… Can I stay here with you? I just want to be sure that we are fine and that nothing is happening to us." Raph questioned.

"Sure. You can stay here with me. Just please don't make any mess." Donnie answered. "Do you want to stay too Leo?"

"Yes, but… I'm hungry. I'll go to the kitchen. Do you want something?"

Both of them said no.

"Okay then… I'll be in the kitchen." He said as he stood up and walked out of Donnie's lab.

"Is it just me, or he seems to be acting a little bit odd?" Raph asked.

"No, he's been acting like that since he woke up like an hour ago. I found him on the kitchen. He was pretty sure that an evil man was standing on our kitchen, just as you were pretty sure that Leo was dead when you woke up. That's why I'm worried about you too."

"Donnie, no offense, but I still think that you are overreacting."

"No, I'm not. What's happening to you two it's not normal. It can't be a coincidence."

"You have to understand that it was just a nightmare. Nothing else."

Donnie sighted with frustration. He decided that he didn't wanted to keep arguing about something that in some minutes would be proved.

"So, what was your nightmare about?"

"…I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, c'mon Raph. I'm curious."

"Well, then you will stay that way."

Meanwhile, Leo headed to the kitchen. He wasn't hungry. He just didn't understood yet that the man in his nightmare was just a nightmare. He wanted to understand. It all felt so real. He entered to the kitchen and turned on the lights. No one was there. Leo sighted, then, he stood there in silence and closed his eyes. No whistling. It was all silent. The only thing that he heard was silence. Leo opened his eyes. No one there. No danger, but, it still felt like there was. It was just a stupid nightmare. He kept thinking that. It wasn't real. Leo started to walk outside from the kitchen, when he slightly moved a plate. The plate fell to the floor, making a strong breaking glass sound. Leonardo turned around, gasping with fear and ready to fight, when he realized that the kitchen was empty.

Donnie and Raph heard the noise.

"That came from the kitchen right?" Raph asked.

"Probably…" Donnie answered, who quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen worried about Leo. Donnie thought that Leo could be hallucinating.

"Donnie, calm down, he is probably…" Before Raph could finish the phrase, Donnie was outside of the lab and in his way to the kitchen.

Donnie was arriving to the kitchen, when, before he entered, he heard Splinter's voice coming up from the kitchen. He stood there in silence.

"Leonardo! What are you doing awake? It's four o'clock in the morning. You should be sleeping."

Leo didn't said a word before checking again that there was no man in the kitchen.

"Uh… I was just hungry."

"You look scared my son. Are you alright?"

"Yes…" He said, shaking. "Why don't you go back to sleep Sensei? I'll just clean up and go back to sleep too."

"Okay. Leonardo, I want you to know that if anything is wrong with you, you can tell me. That doesn't make you weaker. Are you sure that you don't want to tell me something?"

"I am. Don't worry Sensei. I just freaked out when the plate fell down. I'm alright." Leo lied. He wanted to stop shaking, but he couldn't.

"Well then. Clean up and get back to sleep."

Donnie was still standing outside of the kitchen. When he heard that Splinter was coming out of the kitchen, he ran out of the hall and hided on the living room.

"Donnie, why are you taking so long?" He heard Raph's voice coming out from the lab. Donnie quickly started making signs with his hands, telling him to stay silent and hide. Raph returned the signs with his hands, asking why, until he saw his Sensei coming out of the kitchen. Then, Raph understood and hided. Until Splinter got into the Dojo, they came out. Then Raph walked to talk to Donnie.

"Get back to the lab. I'll go to help Leo to clean up." Donnie talked.

"No, you get back to the lab and I'll help him clean up. I want to go to sleep and I won't until you are done with the blood samples."

"Good point." Donnie answered, as he returned to his lab.

Raph walked into the kitchen. Leo was picking up the pieces of the broken plate. His hands were shaking. It was really difficult for him to pick up the pieces.

"What happened?" Raph asked, making Leo to gasp with fear.

"Oh, it's just you Raph. Sorry, I'm a bit paranoid. I had a nightmare and it wasn't a funny one."

"What was your nightmare?"

"Uh… It was something really stupid, but it freaked me out. You guys left me alone at home and I was punished, so I would have to do the chores. I put my music on and I went to Donnie's lab, then, the music stops playing and someone starts to whistle. T-Then I walk into the kitchen again and… Ouch!" Leo started shaking harder and harder. He cut his hand with broken glass.

"Dude, calm down. No one is here. Stop shaking."

"I know that no one is here, but it all felt so real."

"Then just imagine my nightmare. I saw you die. You were in your room, drowning with your own blood. We could do anything. You were dead." A tear came out of Raph's eyes. He wiped it up. "Well, why don't you go with Donnie so he can take a look at that wound? It is a big one. I think that you will need stitches, but better ask Donnie. I'll clean up the broken glass."

"Thanks Raph." Leo said with a little smile on his face as he walked out of the kitchen.

Leo entered Donnie's lab. Donnie seemed frustrated. He was murmuring to himself things that Leo couldn't understand.

"Is everything alright Donnie?"

"No, it can't be."

"It can't be what?"

"There is nothing."

"Donnie, I don't get you."

"There is nothing in the blood samples. In neither of them. No trace of any medicine."

"Really?" Leo spoke amazed. That meant that he was alright. It was just a nightmare. Nothing related to paranoia.

Donnie looked up to Leo.

"There has to be something… Wait, what happened to your hand?"

"Broken glass."

"Let me see… Leo it's pretty deep. I think that I will have to stitch you up."

"Are you sure it's that bad?"

"Yes Leo. I am sure." Donnie said as he pulled out the emergency kit. "Sit down and give me your hand."

Leo obeyed as Donnie grabbed a gaze and filled it with alcohol.

"Oh, you are not serious, are you?"

"Yes I am Leo. I need to clean it up and we are out of resources. You are lucky that we have anesthesia. Now give me your hand and try not to scream."

Leo hesitated, but he obeyed Donnie's orders. Donnie grabbed the gaze and without any advice to Leo, he started cleaning the wound. Leo squeezed his eyes, but he contained the scream. After an eternity for Leo, Donnie finally finished. Raph entered the lab.

"Told you needed stitches." He said smiling.

"Oh, shut up Raph." Leo answered.

"Donnie, are you done with the blood samples?"

"Yes I am." He responded as he injected anesthesia to Leo's hand.

"Did you found anything?"

Donnie just sighted.

"No, he didn't. We are fine Raph. They were just two terrible nightmares, but nothing else." Leo responded smiling as Donnie began stitching up his wound.

"Wow, those are good news. I really didn't expected them."

"Look guys, I know that I didn't found anything in your blood, but I still think that something is happening to you."

"Oh god Donnie, here you go again. An hour ago, you wanted blood samples to prove that you were right, but now you see that you are not. You have to get it Donnie. Raph and I are alright."

"Guys, you both have to get it. What happened to you tonight was not normal." Donnie talked as he finished stitching up Leo's hand.

"Look Donnie, you can think anything you want, just don't tell Mikey okay? There is no need for him to be as paranoid as you with this situation. I need you to promise that you won't tell neither Splinter or Mikey. As I said, think what you want to think as long as it doesn't involve others. Just keep it to yourself. Good night Donnie." Raph said rolling his eyes as he walked out of the lab.

Donnie just stood there in silence.

"Hey Donnie, don't be sad. You know that Raph can be explosive sometimes, but he is right. We are fine and you proved it. Don't worry okay? You know that we are very thankful and we owe you big time for worrying for both of us, but let it go. We are alright. We should to sleep. It's five in the morning. Thanks for stitching me up."

Both of them got out from the lab and walked to their own rooms. Maybe Leo and Raph were right and there was no side effect. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

 **So, that was it. Hope you liked it :)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Love you!**


	5. She Was Crying

**Hello there! Thank you for all those who left a review of followed the story! I'm sorry for the hesitation, but I started a job, so I hadn't had much time to write. Anyway, here it is. Hope that you like it!**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

 **She Was Crying**

Raph entered to his room. He was happy that Donnie couldn't find anything abnormal on the blood samples. They were alright. There was nothing to be afraid of. Anyway, he was kind of angry at Donnie. Science proved that they was fine. What else did he needed to understand that they were alright? Donnie had to accept that he was wrong.

He sat on his bed and noticed that his phone was ringing. It was Casey.

"What do you need Jones?" Raph answered the phone angrily. He had told Casey to leave him alone a lot of times. Casey could wait to know what happened.

"Oh, thank God! You finally answered dude!"

"Yes, what do you want that is so urgent that it can't wait till morning light?!"

"Chill out Raphie! I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You didn't answered any of my texts."

"Ok, first of all, don't you dare to call me "Raphie" again! Second, I did answer all of your freakin' texts. All of them!"

"Uh, no. You didn't. Check your phone."

"Casey, I don't need to check the bloody phone to know that I did! I'm aware of what I do!" Raph shouted quietly. He didn't wanted to wake up any of his brothers or Splinter. Raph went to check his texts on his phone. Before he could yell anything else to Casey, he realized that Casey was telling the truth. He hadn't answered any of the texts.

"Raphie, are you high or something? You answered none of them."

"Uh… I guess I didn't." Raph said. He was confused. He remembered perfectly being mad at Casey and answering all of his texts before he went to sleep.

"See? You didn't Raph."

"… Anyway, I'm fine Casey. Thank you for asking."

"Dude! Tell me what happened!"

"Sorry Casey, I want to sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow... Casey, what are you doing awake? It's almost 5:00 o'clock on the morning!... Are you drunk?"

"I'm at a party Raph! Wanna come over? Everyone is too drunk, they won't notice that you are a turtle."

"Damnit Casey, you should stop drinking and go to sleep."

"Haha, not gonna happen Raphie, but see you tomorrow! I love you man, I really do! You are a very nice friend!"

"Oh God, good night Jones." He said as he hung up the phone.

He didn't understood anything of what had happened with the texts that he sent. He was so sure. He then though that he could be sleeping and dreaming that he answered, but it didn't sound credible at all. Not for him. It felt too real. He couldn't be dreaming.

He decided to stop thinking about the texts and going to sleep. Raph turned off the light of his room and went to his bed. As soon as Raph closed his eyes, he started to recall his dream. That loud coughing and all that blood returned to his brain. He opened his eyes. He needed to calm down. He wanted to sleep. Raph had to wake up early. He had morning training. He just had almost 3 hours of sleep. He needed those.

Raph grabbed his phone and checked the hour. 5:03 o'clock. He opened the drawer, pulled out his earphones, plugged them into his cellphone and put them on. Raph decided to put some music on. As "Hotel California" began playing, he closed his eyes again, trying to erase that terrible image from his brain. Now, instead of hearing the coughing, he sang the lyrics in his mind. After some songs, he finally fell asleep.

"Raph…wake up bro."

"What?..." Raph opened his eyes slowly just to find Mikey's face in front of him.

"Dude, it's late. We've been calling you for hours, but now I see that you had your music volume all the way up. Did you slept with that thing on? You are gonna go deaf one of these days."

"Ugh… What time is it?" Raph said as he stood up and grabbed his bandana and his belts.

"It's 10 o'clock. We've been waiting you for two hours. Master Splinter is mad at you."

"Oh great…"

"Don't worry, just tell him that you are sick or something."

"I am not sick Mikey!" Raph shouted angrily at Mikey.

"Woah dude! Hakuna your shell! I was just trying to help you!"

"… Sorry Mikey. I'm still kinda freaked out about tonight. But it's not a big deal. C'mon."

Both of them went out of Raph's room and walked through the Dojo. They found Splinter, who was looking at Raph with an angry face, Leo, who didn't seemed to have any sleep at all and Donnie, who didn't even looked at him.

"Did you slept well Raphael?" Splinter asked with a not so friendly voice.

"Believe it or not, I didn't, but anyway, I'm sorry Sensei. Promise it won't happen again."

"Oh really? I'm going to make sure that your promise doesn't breaks. You will have to wash all the dishes for a month."

"What!? Not the dishes! Sensei, it's not really necessary. As I said, it won't happen again."

"My son, it's the fourth time on the month that this happens. I just want to make sure. Take this as a lesson and not as a punishment."

"That makes no sense! This is clearly a punishment!"

"Well, it doesn't have to be one for you."

"But…"

"Enough Raphael! I won't change my mind!" Splinter yelled, then, he sighted and lowed his volume. "Now, you are free to go my sons. We've already lost all morning."

With that said, they all stood up and left the Dojo.

Raph rolled his eyes as he walked full of anger to his room. Leo, Donnie and Mikey heard the strong noise of their brother shutting the door.

"Okay… I bet that he won't be coming out for a while."

"I guess you're right Mikey." Leo talked.

"Of course I am! I'm always right dudes! Anyway, why do you all look so tired? You guys look like if you haven't slept on years."

"It's not important Mikey. I'll just go to my lab. I have work to do." Donnie informed as he walked away.

"Hey Leo, wanna watch some TV?"

"Sorry Mikey, I need some sleep. I'll be in my room."

Leo left his brother and headed to his room. Last night, he had no sleep at all. He tried to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes, fear would come back and stop him from sleeping. The whistle of that man in the kitchen seemed to never leave. Perhaps, now that it was daylight, he could sleep.

Leo shut the door behind him and headed to his bed. He closed his tired eyes and began thinking nice thoughts. He still had a strange feeling that he was not alone in that room, but he just ignored it. He was really tired. He fell asleep in no time.

Some hours passed, until Leo woke up. He felt good. He wasn't tired anymore. He yawned as he stood up from his bed. Now that he was fully awake, he was going to talk to Donnie. He needed Donnie to know that he didn't had a nightmare this time. That he was alright. As he left his room, he heard that someone was crying outside. Leo walked to the living room, finding April sitting on the couch. He realized that April was the one who was crying. She was covering her face.

"Uh… April? Are you alright?" Leo asked as he walked towards the couch.

April didn't even looked at him.

Leo sat on the couch.

"April please. I can help. Just tell me what's going on."

Nothing happened. It was like if April couldn't listen him.

Leo tried to hug her, but as soon as he touched her skin, he heard a voice coming from the sewers.

"April?"

Both, Leo and April looked up, finding that Casey was arriving. April stood up covered in tears and ran to hug Casey.

"Red, are you alright? I came as soon as I knew."

April wouldn't talk. She couldn't stop crying.

"How are the boys taking it?" Casey asked.

"Pretty bad." She replied in a shaky voice. "Donnie is locked up in his lab, Mikey won't come out of his room and Raph is not here. He probably just wants to be alone."

Casey sighted as April began crying on his shoulder once more.

"What are you talking about?" Leo shouted. He didn't understood. It was like if they didn't know that he was standing right in front of them.

Neither of them answered.

"Where is him?" Casey questioned.

"In the Dojo."

"Okay… I'll go to say goodbye. You can stay here if you want to."

"No, it's okay." April said as she whipped off her tears. "I can go."

"Sure?"

She nodded.

"Well then…" Casey murmured.

As April and Casey began walking to the Dojo, Leo followed them. He wanted to know what was going on. Leo walked in slowly. As he gave one step, he could saw Splinter's back. The old rat was looking at something. He was whimpering. He looked down as he entered the Dojo, behind April and Casey. When he looked up again, then he saw it. Leo couldn't believe it. It couldn't be.

"I will miss him so much." April said as he started crying again.

"Oh God… I know April. He meant a lot for me too." Casey spoke as one tear came out from his eye, falling to the floor.

The thing that was in front of them, was Leo's body. His dead body. Leo was terrified. What happened to him? He was dead.

Leo woke up screaming. He looked around, finding our that he was on his room. He stood up and ran to the living room. No one was there. He decided to run to the kitchen, finding Splinter.

"Sensei." He said altered.

"What is it my son?"

Splinter looked up at him, with a cup of tea in his hand.

Leo sighted. He was alive.

"Nothing Sensei. I'm sorry."

"Tell me my son. I perceive that you want to tell me something."

"Uh… Would you like to do some meditation?"

Meanwhile, Mikey was at Donnie's lab.

"Dude, please! I'm bored!"

"Mikey, leave! I told you I have things to do!"

"What is so important for you? What is keeping you apart from spending a nice time with your favorite brother?"

"What do you care? You don't understand."

"Well, then explain it to me. You are good at that."

" I can't. All I can tell you is that I need to keep checking this blood samples."

"Whose blood samples?"

"I won't tell you."

"Donnie! Why is it so confidential?"

"Because you don't know how to keep secrets."

"I do! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave me alone?"

"Uh… Yes. Just tell me."

"They're Raph's and Leo's."

"What? Why?"

"Mikey, you promised that you would leave."

"Fine, just tell me what are you looking at on those blood samples."

"I'm looking for a substance, but I've been looking for hours and I don't find a thing. It all seems to be normal and it shouldn't be. There should be at least a trace."

"And why do you think that everything there is normal?"

"Because it appears to be!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure. Why don't you compare it with something that is normal? You may be thinking that something is something that is not that something, but that you think that it's that something."

"Oh God, Mikey! Don't be silly! How could I…?! Oh… I see your point. You want me to compare it with another blood sample which is not infected so that if there really is medicine in this ones and that I am confusing it with something else I would know."

"Uh… I didn't understood much of your sentence, but yes."

"You are a genius Mikey!" Donnie shouted happy, taking out a syringe from his drawer. "Now, give me your arm."

"What?! You are insane Donnie! You won't get that blood from me! I gave the idea! Now it's your turn to go and find a blood donor!"

"Mikey, don't be stupid! Give me your arm! I need that blood sample!"

"No way! Why do you need that blood sample?"

"I can't tell you!"

"I want to know! Tell me Donnie!"

"If I tell you, will you let me get that blood sample?"

"Uh… I can think about it."

Donnie sighted.

"Okay, that's something."

"Now, tell me."

"Remember yesterday? Baxter gave them a shot of who-knows-what."

"Yes… I remember that."

"Well, looks like the substance that he was trying on Leo and on Raph makes them to have terrible nightmares. Last night, both of them woke up screaming and thinking that the nightmares were real. I keep telling them that they are sick or something, but they won't listen. They don't want you to know, so I need you to keep it as a secret okay?"

"Woah… Too much information. That explains a lot of things."

"Anyway, I need to find a cure and I won't until I find the chemical compounds of the substance. I need a blood sample of yours Mikey. I need to compare these samples to something."

"Why don't you go ask April or Casey? I'm sure that they will help."

"Their blood won't work. They are not mutants."

"What about Splinter?"

"Really Mikey? If Splinter finds out, this hole thing will be a mess and if you haven't noticed yet, he is a rat! Not a turtle! That only leaves you."

"Donnie! You know that I don't really do needles! There has to be another way."

"There is not Mikey! It's just a pinch."

"Wait a second before you do anything crazy! Why don't we go to Stockman's lab and steal the substance. There has to be more of it. It's not hard. We'll go together without anyone noticing."

"Argh… Okay then. We'll go tonight. I think that way it will be much easier to find a cure."

"See? You need to hang out with me a lot more!"

The plan was made then. Donnie and Mikey would go to steal the substance.

 **All done! I guess that this is the larger chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed. I promise to try to write quickly.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know your opinion.**

 **I love you all!**


	6. Wake Up

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a while, but now all of the sudden I have a lot of free time and I have decided to continue this story that I was liking so much. I will try to update as soon as possible if I see that you are liking where is this going :D**

 **Without nothing else to say, enjoy the reading.**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

 _Wake up._

Donnie and Mikey were on the lab, away from their brothers. They couldn't find out what they were going to do that night. It had to stay as a secret. Sneaking into Stockman's lab to steal something was pretty risky, plus their brothers would stop them, get angry at them and start a fight between if they were sick or not. Donnie didn't want to go through that one once more.

"Okay, close the door Mikey. I don't want anyone to listen about tonight."

Mikey obeyed. Once the door was closed, Donnie began to talk.

"So, this is the plan. We wait till everyone is asleep. This part may be a little complicated, since Leo and Raph are not sleeping well, but we just have to find the moment to get out without anyone noticing. We can take the Party Wagon with us. Once there, we sneak into Stockman's lab the same way we did last time, then we wait till he's gone, and we go and look for the substance, then, we take it and get out of there. It's easy."

"Of course, it is! My plans are 100% effective!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep acting like if you didn't know anything. If Leo or Raph find out that I told you, then we're dead."

"Relax bro! I can handle it."

"I hope so…"

"Anyway, aren't you hungry? I'm gonna make a call to ask for some pizza."

Mikey did as he said. Some minutes later, the pizza finally arrived.

"Hey everyone! Pizza is here! If you don't come out now, I'll eat it all by myself!" Mikey shouted so the hole sewer could hear him. He headed to the kitchen. Leo and Splinter arrived first. Then, it was Donnie. Some minutes passed. Raph just didn't arrived.

"You know what? I'll go to his room and tell him to come. Maybe he's listening music or something."

With that words, Mikey stood up and walked out of the kitchen with a half-eaten piece of pizza in his hand. Once out from Raph's room, he knocked the door.

"Raph! We're waiting for you! If you don't come out, I'll eat all of your pizza!"

No answer. Mikey decided to open the door.

"Raph, I know you're angry but…" He stopped talking. The room was empty. "Oh God…"

Raph wasn't there. Mikey thought about it for some seconds, then he pulled out his cellphone and called Raph. No one answered. He gave one more call, same thing. Where the hell was him?

"So now, Donnie thinks that Leo and I are sick just because last night we couldn't sleep well. But I just don't get it. He saw it in the blood samples. We're completely fine."

Meanwhile, Raph had decided to sneak out with Casey. He had spent almost 2 hours alone in his room. He had nothing to do and he didn't want to come out. Some minutes later, Casey gave him a call and Raph acceded to get out with him. Now, they were both sitting in a rooftop. Raph had told Casey the whole thing.

"Intense… So, Donnie thinks that both of you have like a sickness or something?"

"Yeah, that's basically the hole deal." Raph answered. He sighted. "So, how was the party last night?"

"Pretty cool dude, I mean, I ended up vomiting in the bathroom, but I regret nothing."

"Damn it, Casey…" Raph was about to say something else, when he felt his phone ringing. "Uh… Wait a second. I have 7 missed calls from Mikey and now he's calling again."

"What do you want Mikey?" Raph answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you man?" Mikey was talking in a low volume, but he was clearly freaked out. He didn't want anyone to hear that conversation.

"I'm hanging out with Casey. Why?"

"Dude, Master Splinter's gonna kill you. He's obviously still upset at you for what happened in the morning."

"Did you tell him that I'm not home?!"

"No, he doesn't know."

"Well, then what's the problem? Just don't tell him."

"And what am I supposed to say? I told them that I would come and get you."

"Tell him that I feel sick or something."

"He won't buy that one. Come back dude."

"Argh, fine!" He shouted as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"I have to go Casey. We'll talk later."

Casey couldn't even say goodbye when Raph ran away and entered to the sewers.

Raph began to run. He knew Mikey. He would tell them something. Suddenly, he stopped running for a moment, as his vision started to become double. What was happening to him? He closed his eyes and after some seconds, he opened them again. Nothing changed. His vision was still double. His head started aching. He felt weak. Raph started walking again, even though he didn't feel really conscious of what he was doing. It was like if his head told him to do something, but his body did a totally different thing, but he had to get to his home. It was not that far away. After some steps, he stopped walking again. He closed his eyes once more. The next thing he knew, was that he felt a strong pain on his head. He was on the floor. After some thinking, he understood. He had fainted, but that hit woke him up. He opened his eyes, rubbing his head, making sure that the hit haven't open his head. His sight was fine now. The headache was still there, but he wasn't weak anymore. Raph stood up. Without hesitation, he started walking home again.

Raph kept walking, still feeling the pain in his head, but besides that, he didn't feel safe. He felt that someone was following him. It was a very strange feeling. He wasn't used to it. Anyway, Raph ignored the feeling, even though he looked behind him a few times in his way, but after all, he finally arrived home.

He found Mikey waiting for him in the entrance of the lair.

"Dude, I thought that you wouldn't arrive. I was starting to worry." His little brother said with relief.

"Yeah, well I'm here now. I know you and you wouldn't be able to keep my absence to yourself. Anyway, let's go to the kitchen." He talked irritated, starting to walk with Mikey following him.

As they entered the kitchen, Leo, Donnie and Splinter looked at them. Splinter looked really angry.

"What took you so long Raphael?" His sensei asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He answered in a low voice as he sighted and sat down. Raph wasn't in the mood for a lecture right now. The headache was killing him.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't had delayed twenty minutes to get here and eat with us. All of your brothers and I are done eating, except for Michelangelo who went to get you."

"Sensei, please. I have a really bad headache and all day long I've been having a really bad mood, so please just leave it." Raph requested, raising the volume of his voice and taking deep breaths to avoid his head to explode.

"Raphael, when you wake up every day, you either choose to have a positive or a negative attitude in your day. It's your choice."

"Well, apparently, today I chose to have a negative one. So what?" He exclaimed with rage. His headache was growing.

Splinter sighted.

"My son, you have everything in your life. Do you know what I do? Every time I wake up, I thank for the life we have."

"The life we have? Our life sucks! We are mutants, we live in a sewer, a whole clan of ninjas wants to hurt us, and all the entities of another dimension want us dead! What part of that is the good one?" Raph couldn't stand his headache anymore. He started yelling.

"Raph don't you dare to say that! Wake up to reality! You have a family! You have us!" Leo entered to the fight.

"No Leo! You wake up! Our life it's a nightmare!" He could feel the pain in his head palpitate harder and harder.

"Then wake up from the nightmare Raph!" Donnie shouted annoyed.

"Donnie I can't freaking wake up from this nightmare! How could I?" Raph yelled as his headache grew wider and wider.

"Raph! Just open your eyes bro!" Mikey cried.

"I don't understand!" He scram.

"Why are you delaying so much my son?" Splinter asked.

"We are your family! Wake up and see it!" Leo shouted.

"Your life wouldn't be a nightmare if you just woke up!" Donnie demanded.

"You still have your eyes closed dude! Why don't you open them Raph?" Mikey asked desperately.

Raph couldn't take his headache any longer. They were all shouting at him. He couldn't take it anymore. The only thing his impulse made him do was to take out a loud scream and to fall on his knees.

Raph opened his eyes with a scream. Then, he realized that he was lying on the floor, on the sewer tunnels. All of his brothers and Splinter were surrounding him.

"Yes! He's awake!" He heard Donnie's voice.

"Raph! Are you okay? What happened?" Leo asked preoccupied.

"Dude, we thought we'd lost you!" Mikey exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he pushed his brothers aside and gave him a strong hug.

"My sons! Please give your brother some space." Splinter ordered.

Raph was still breathing heavily. What had happened to him? Why was he on the tunnels all from the sudden? The only thing he was sure about was that his head was still aching and that the pain was killing him.

Splinter asked Leo and Mikey to move aside, leaving him on the floor with Donnie.

"What happened?" Raph asked confused.

"Leo, please call April and Casey and tell them that he's awake." Donnie requested as Leo responded with a yes.

"Okay Raph, can't you remember what happened?" Donnie bean asking, as he helped his brother to sit up, laying his back on a wall.

Raph was still trying to figure out his surroundings. His heart was pounding fast. He just responded denying with his head.

"Listen, Casey told us that you went outside with him. You were talking with him on a rooftop and Mikey called you. He asked you to come back home to eat pizza. Then, Casey told us that you told him you had to go. Does that sound familiar?"

Raph nodded with his head. He remembered that.

"Donnie, I know what happened! After that, I arrived home and Master Splinter started asking me why had I delayed so much and then you all started screaming at me, telling me to wake up from a nightmare, and the last thing I remember was that I fell on my knees! My freaking question is, how did I get here?"

Donnie looked at him confused. He looked scared.

"What?" Raph yelled desperately.

"Raph, you never arrived home. After Mikey told us he would go and get you, he delayed some minutes, until Leo went to ask him what was going on and he told him everything that you told him on the phone. Leo told Master Splinter and me. Then, Mikey called you and called you, and you wouldn't respond. We then called Casey and he told us that you had left a long time ago. We went outside and looked for you for almost four hours. April and Casey were looking for you too. Mikey found you lying here. You hit your head pretty hard and you wouldn't wake up. I had to inject you some medicine to wake you up."

Raph couldn't assimilate what had happened. Did he really never arriver home? Was it all just a dream? Another hallucination?

"No. No, it can be. I remember everything perfectly. It all felt so…"

"Real?" Donnie completed the sentence. He knew that the medicine that Stockman gave him was getting worse.

Raph didn't respond to that. Then, Leo, Mikey and Splinter got close again.

"I already advice April and Casey, Donnie." Leo talked.

"Thanks."

"How are you doing Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Well, I have nausea, I feel dizzy and my headache is getting worse, but yeah, I'm fine."

"Donatello?" Splinter requested for more information on his son's state.

"Don't worry, Master Splinter. He has a concussion, so those are all normal symptoms. I just have to give him a quick checkup in my lab and let him rest for some days, but he'll be fine."

"Well, then, let's go home." Splinter ordered.

"Can you walk?" Donnie asked.

"Sure, I'm just a little dizzy."

They all started walking home, but Mikey had still one question that was going around on his head.

"Raph…" He started.

"What Mikey?"

"If you were walking home, what were you doing at the other side of the sewers?"

Raph sighted.

"I don't know Mikey. I guess I was a little bit distracted."

Their brothers didn't know and Raph didn't want to tell them for them to worry, but he remembered clearly that on his way home he had a blurry and a double vision and that he didn't felt conscious of what he was doing.

After they went home, Donnie took Raph to the lab and closed the door.

"Do you still think that there is nothing wrong with you?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie, the only thing wrong with me is the fucking headache that I have right now, so can you please give me some ibuprofen and get this over with?"

"Seriously Raph? You fainted in the middle of the sewers, you didn't even have an idea of where were you going and you were sure that you arrived home and that we all started shouting at you to wake up and you still think that the medicine Baxter injected you had no effect?" Donnie shouted as he got out from a drawer the things he needed.

"Donnie, I told you before and I will tell you again. There was nothing in our blood, you proved it yourself, so there is nothing wrong with us, so can you please stop it?"

Donnie sighted. He was not going to have this fight again. That night, Mikey and he would steal the substance and he would prove to his brothers that he was right.

"Alright, I'm going to start the checkup, please follow the light. I'll check your pupils." Donnie said, ignoring everything Raph had told him.

Everything would be over that night when he found a cure.

* * *

 **That is all for today. Please, if you are liking the story share with your friends and don´t forget to leave a review. You can tell me your thoughts about the story, the chapter, ideas, or whatever you would like to share with me :)**

 **Love ya and see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
